The Shadow and the Beast
by darkangel219
Summary: Beast boy has a crush on Raven! And Starfire get jealous of the new character Moonlight!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans!  
  
"HA!!! I'm WINNING!" Beast boy shouted. "NOT ANYMORE!!" Cyborg yelled.Raven was reading her usual dark poetry book. Starfire and Robin were both watching Beast boy and Cyborg go crazy playing  
  
video games. Cyborg was winning so Beast boy had a mad expression in his face. Suddenly Beast boy knocked Cyborg's car down and his car was in the lead. "I'm WINNING AGAIN!" Beast boy yelled. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" Raven yelled. "Sorry, Raven!" Beast boy answered. It was obvious that Beast boy had a crush on Raven. Starfire was very cheerful today and she thought of an idea. "How about we have fun at that amusement park we went to before!" "WHAT!" Raven yelled. "I HATE AMUSEMENT PARKS!!" "Come on Raven!" Robin said. "It's not that bad! "IT IS BAD!" Raven answered. "I can win you another giant chicken!" Beast boy said happily.  
  
"Whatever." Raven said. "Let's go AGAIN." "HOORAY!" Starfire yelled. They arrived quickly at the amusement park.  
  
"Hey, Raven!" Beast boy said. "Want me to win you another prize?" "No, I don't have time to play silly games." Raven answered. "I have many issues with my father Trigon." "I want to destroy him." "What?" Beast boy said. "You want to destroy your own father?" "Don't you love your father?" "No." Raven answered. "He's evil and I hate him!" Raven left to train at the tower but Beast boy was worried. "Robin!" Beast boy yelled. Robin ran to him and said "Yeah?" "I think Raven isn't telling us what's going on with her life." "Raven is our friend and that's what we should only know, she doesn't need our help to fix her problems." Robin answered. "But.!" Beast boy began. Robin left and went with Starfire. Beast boy was left alone to figure out what was wrong with Raven's father. 


	2. I care

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Raven was mediating in her room. She loved to be alone and would never show any signs of emotion. If she gets really angry she might be TOO POWERFUL  
and lose control. She never liked the amusement park, it was very boring there. She  
was antisocial.  
  
Robin and Starfire wanted to go home, they had a lot of fun already but  
they were tired.  
Cyborg was at the arcade playing video games. While Beast boy was  
depressed, thinking of Raven. He turned into a wolf and howled at the  
glowing elegant moon.  
  
The Teen Titans hurried home finding Raven reading her book at the living  
room.  
"You should have been at the amusement park Raven!" Robin said.  
"IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" Starfire happily yelled.  
"YEAH!" Cyborg said.  
"THE VIDEO GAMES ROCK!"  
"No, it was boring." said Beast boy.  
"What!" said Robin.  
"I SAID IT WAS BORING!" yelled Beast boy.  
"NO IT WASN'T!" Robin answered.  
"YES IT WAS!!!"  
Beast boy turned into a tiger and started chasing after Robin. Raven couldn't believe Beast boy was so sad just because of her not being  
there.  
"BEAST BOY!!" Starfire said.  
"Want some Tamarian happiness pudding?"  
Starfire ran to him and put a spoonful of it into his mouth.  
"YUCK!" Beast boy screamed.  
"ARE YOU SURE IT'S HAPPINESS PUDDING?"  
Beast boy smiled and he was back to his normal self.  
Starfire smiled and said "See?"  
"This pudding makes everyone happy!"  
"Except me." Raven said.  
"Try a spoonful Raven!" Starfire said.  
"No way, I'm going back to my room." "Raven went right through her door into her room which surprised the Teen  
Titans.  
Beast boy tried to walk through her door but hit his face on the door. "Ow!" he said. Beast boy turned into a hamster and tried to crawl through  
the door.  
Then he tried to be a plankton and was able to get into her room.  
He turned into a lizard and camouflaged so Raven wouldn't see him.  
Raven sat on her bed and sighed. She stared at the ceiling.  
Suddenly, a green lizard appeared.  
"BEAST BOY?" she said.  
"Hi Raven!" said Beast boy.  
"HOW DID YOU GET TO MY ROOM?" "Well, I turned into an animal that was small enough to go to your room."  
"Oh, so why are you here?" Raven asked.  
"Well, I was trying to say that.well I was trying to say that. I  
kinda.um.care about you."  
Raven was shocked.  
"Um.thanks?"  
She never knew anyone would care about her. Then Robins head destroyed her door and he said "DINNER'S READY!"  
"HOW THE HECK DID YOU DESTROY MY DOOR WITH YOUR STICKEN HEAD!" Raven  
yelled.  
Then Raven made a new door that was as hard as diamonds. Then they went out and asked "HOW DID YOU USE YOUR HEAD TO DESTROY MY DAMN  
DOOR!"  
"Well, Starfire showed me how to." Robin answered.  
"Huh?" Raven said.  
"WHO MADE THE DINNER ANYWAY?" Beast boy asked.  
"I HOPE STARFIRE DIDN'T!"  
"We ordered Chinese take-out." Robin happily replied.  
"Whatever." Raven said.  
They ran to the kitchen to eat the food. 


	3. Starfire's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. Me: Sorry it took so long! But anyway I'm adding a new character! Just read  
and you'll find out my new made up character!  
  
Robin was busy.well um. destroying the doors with his head. "Robin?" Starfire asked. "Why are you destroying our doors with you head?" "Doesn't" it hurt?" Robin replied happily with a grin "Well, you taught me  
how to so it doesn't hurt at all!" "Yeah, right!" said Beast boy. "How  
could breaking doors with your head not hurt?" Cyborg was busy playing video games, not paying attention at their argument. Raven was busy reading her book. Then Starfire got an idea. "How about we make cookies?" "Robin  
showed me how to!"  
Then Beast boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire ran to the kitchen.  
"Raven, don't you want to make sweet rainbow chocolate chip cookies?"  
"No way, we should be training not making some dumb junk food." "PLEASE?" Beast boy pleaded. Then he turned into a cute little dog and made  
puppy eyes that no one can resist. "OH ALRIGHT!" Raven yelled.  
Starfire was smiling happily mixing the ingredients. Robin was helping  
Starfire which made her seem even happier. Cyborg looked for sprinkles and cookie cutters for the cookies. When they  
finally mixed everything together, Raven and Beast boy used the cookie  
cutters to make the shapes.  
Then they put it in the oven to bake.  
Starfire was smiling so happily, her smile was as wide as a watermelon.  
Cyborg and Robin grinned and Beast boy was happy. Beast boy couldn't believe but he saw EVERYONE smiling, including Raven.  
After the cookies were baked they placed them in a bowl to eat.  
Starfire had another idea. "How about we watch a movie and eat the cookies we just baked!" she asked. "Ok, but Raven gets to choose the kind of movie." Beast boy said smiling to  
Raven.  
"I choose horror." Raven replied grinning to Beast boy.  
"Horror?" Starfire asked.  
"What does horror mean Robin"?  
"It's a scary movie that's sometime depressing." Robin said.  
The teen titans grabbed their bowl of cookies and started watching.  
Beast boy sat next to Raven and Robin sat next to Starfire.  
Cyborg was well.kissing the remote.  
"I love you remote!" he said. The other teen titans did the anime sweat drop. (I love that sweat drop)  
Then they watched their horror movie.  
Starfire was really scared. She kept asking Robin what was going on.  
Then the teen titans heard the door knocking.  
Robin ran to get it. A hooded person was standing their.  
Then she took off her hood and smiled.  
She looked like Starfire and Raven combined.  
She had the long hair like Starfire but it was black like Raven and  
Blackfire's.  
Her eyes were amber brown and her face was pale white.  
"Hi!" "My name's Moonlight!"  
"COUSIN!" Starfire yelled.  
"I missed you!" Moonlight answered.  
"Guys, this is my cousin."  
"Hi!" Robin said, shaking her hand which kinda made Starfire jealous.  
"Hi I'm Cyborg and this is Beast boy and Raven!" Cyborg said. Then Robin led Moonlight to her new room. (Which he built by using his head  
to make the space!) Starfire was jealous of her cousin but wanted to  
remain calm.  
Beast boy was busy watching the movie with Raven.  
Beast boy put his arm around Raven who didn't seem to mind.  
Cyborg was busy eating all the cookies since he was so hungry.  
Starfire ran to find Moonlight.  
Robin and Moonlight were training.  
Starfire was jealous again and wished she would be Moonlight instead of  
herself.  
Then just after a second Raven's head and Beast boy's appeared.  
"AHHH!" Starfire screamed.  
"Relax Starfire!"Beast boy said. "Raven did this cool go through walls thing and we went right through the  
walls!"  
"And that means Robin can stop breaking walls with his head!" Beast boy  
happily said.  
" I wish that Robin would pay more attention to me." Starfire began.  
"Don't worry he will!" Raven and Beast boy both said. 


End file.
